


Dear jealousy...

by MessyWorld



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Sexual Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyWorld/pseuds/MessyWorld
Summary: The relationship between Aziraphale and Crowley has worsened since Crowley can no longer controls his jealousy. The demon thinks his angel is unfaithful and it's unbearable. One evening, Aziraphale is late at home and Crowley decides to get drunk and wait for the Angel. He is determined to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Dear jealousy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here I am with a very sad story, I strongly recommend you to check the tags. I thought about this story when I watched "The politician's husband" with David Tennant for those who know this show.
> 
> The theme of this story is jealousy in the couples and what this jealousy can make us do to our partner. 
> 
> If you are a victim of a violent partner, please, leave that person. 
> 
> If you are jealous and can't control yourself, please ask for help.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!! Constructive criticism are welcome, English is not my first language so I apologize for possible mistakes. If you see errors, please tell me! :)
> 
> You can see my work on Tumblr here : https://messyworldfanfictions.tumblr.com
> 
> You can add you to the tag list here  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1tM7rov_h9WR_NpoOP3noi_tAd1m2GTUQNuUrhOXMzKE/viewform?edit_requested=true

It's 9:00, Aziraphale was supposed to be home an hour ago and Crowley is getting impatient. He imagined his angel being groped between the old books dust-covered. The idea was unbearable and made him want to throw up. No one could touch his angel except him. 

Crowley already emptied 3 bottles of wine and the heat of the alcohol and the rage was burning his body from the inside. Crowley was anxious and Crowley was sad, terribly sad… A tear slowly ran down his cheek, already reddened by anger. In an excess of emotions, he slammed his glass against the wall with a roar of fury ... or sorrow ? Imagining his angel being defiled by these perverts, their filthy hands on his soft and pale skin. This sordid picture was burning every inch of his soul. 

Why did Aziraphale hurt him so much? He was deliberately not answering him, Aziraphale wanted to make him suffer, he was convinced of it. But why? Why? He has always treated Aziraphale as his king, the only king of his now broken heart. Crowley felt dishonored and it was time to teach Aziraphale respect.

Crowley was sitting on the red sofa, his fingers tapping the leather impatiently. A lock clicked, it was him, Aziraphale was home.

Aziraphale joined Crowley in the living room, Aziraphale's smiling face turned into a worried and frightened face. Crowley is staring at him with cold eyes. Aziraphale noticed the broken glass lying on the ground, and that horrible smell of alcohol....

"C-Crowley, are you drunk ? You know I don't like you drinking so much, especially on your own..." said Aziraphale with a trembling voice, avoiding Crowley's gaze. Aziraphale knew Crowley was going to start a fight. He had not been able to answer him for several hours because his phone had run out of battery and he was forced to stay later at the shop because there was a problem with some books.

« Why ?" Asked the snake in a low voice.

"Why what ?" Aziraphale shuddered, biting his lip.

Crowley sighed in an exasperated way and got up. He walked slowly towards Aziraphale with a threatening face, his irritation flared.

"Why didn't you come home an hour ago and answer my messages ! » He was shouting now. Surprised by this outburst of rage, Aziraphale flinched with fear. 

Aziraphale sighed, "No please, Crowley, you're not going to do this again..." Aziraphale backed away as Crowley continued to move towards him, until Aziraphale's back hit the wall behind him. 

Crowley was now a few inches from the angel, their bodies could almost touch each other. In an attempt of tenderness Aziraphale raised his hand to gently place it on Crowley's cheek, hoping it would calm him down.

The angel whispered "Crowley, please, your jealousy will destroy us... You know that I love y..." But Aziraphale is suddenly cut off by Crowley's hand, he grabbed firmly the angel's wrist and with a disdainful movement Crowley moved Aziraphale's hand away from his face to smash it against the wall. Aziraphale cried out in pain.

"I'M THE ONE WHO'S DESTROYING US?! » he shouted a few inches from Aziraphale's face, Crowley is burning with anger. Aziraphale's eyes filled with tears pissed him off even more. The demon's eyes darkened from second to second. 

"How dare you say I'm destroying us when you're the one who can't keep your legs closed, huh? Why are you crying? Your tears are sweating with guilt." He spat those words out with such disgust.

Crowley's harsh words were hurting Aziraphale in the depths of his angel's heart. "Please, Crowley, I beg you, let go of me, you're hurting me… » the angel sobbed, desperately.

"Oh… i’m hurting you ? "Crowley mocked, letting go of Aziraphale. Crowley pretended to walk away and Aziraphale thought the crisis was over as Aziraphale rubbed his wrist, Crowley turned towards him and slapped him so hard that Aziraphale fell to the ground, banging his head. 

Aziraphale could feel the metallic taste in his mouth, blood was running from his lower lip. Shocked, he didn't know how to react so he stayed on the ground sobbing, looking at Crowley with terrified eyes, his hands in front of his face to protect himself from the next hit that Crowley could give him. He had never been afraid of Crowley until tonight. 

Crowley knelt down close to Aziraphale and grabbed his hair with a firm grip, pulling his hair brutally to make Aziraphale look him in the eye.

"Are you happy now ? Look what you just made me do. » Crowley leaned towards the angel, he smelled his neck and go up to his ear and whispered " I can still smell his odor on you, stop lying to me. " Aziraphale shook his head desperately , his face went blank. 

"No, no... You're wrong, Crowley, I only love you, please..." Crowley pulled his hair as a warning to order him to shut up. Aziraphale started to cry loudly, sadness clouded his features.

"Tell me, my sweet angel, did you let him do to you what you refuse to me, huh? Did you let him soil your virgin mouth ? " Crowley punctuated his words by pushing one finger between Aziraphale's bruised lips, forcing the angel to open his mouth. 

Aziraphale was trying to turn his head to avoid this intrusion but Crowley grabbed his chin firmly so he wouldn't move.

Between clenched teeth, Crowley growled "Suck it, or I'll make you regret it. "Aziraphale stopped moving and stared at Crowley with a very sad face, begging him with his wet eyes.

Crowley started to move in and out in Aziraphale's mouth. Resigned, Aziraphale closed his lips around Crowley's finger, rivers running down his face. Aziraphale didn't even know how to do that, he had never done that before and certainly not with anyone other than Crowley....

Crowley was sticking his finger deeper and deeper into Aziraphale's throat and the angel gagged, he wanted to throw up.

"It seems that you don't have much training... I’m going to fix this" Crowley grinned, grabbing Aziraphale still on the ground by his hair and dragged him against the wall. The angel kneeling in front of Crowley, he was a few inches from the demon's bulge, Aziraphale could see that he was hard and it destroyed him. The man he loved was excited by the pain he was inflicting him and this reality ripped his heart in pieces.

Aziraphale panicking about what was going to happen, tried to convince Crowley one last time, desperately.

"No Crowley, please, I beg you... Let me explain, don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life..." a new slap made Aziraphale shut up.

"Shut up and make good use of your dirty mouth for once. If I feel any pain, I'll kill you. "The words were difficult to hear. Aziraphale opened his mouth, closing his eyes, hoping that the time would pass faster. Seeing that Aziraphale was not moving, Crowley growled in frustration and brutally pushed his cock into the angel's mouth. The demon started to thrust roughly into Aziraphale's mouth, sticking his cock deep into the angel's throat, almost making him puke. 

Crowley violently pulled his cock out of the angel's mouth," You useless whore, can't take a cock properly. I wonder how you could have been fucked by someone else. Who could have wanted a whore who can't suck," Crowley sighed in frustration as he took a few steps back. Watching Aziraphale sobbing on the ground. Aziraphale avoided Crowley's eyes, he didn't want to see that it was the man he loved who was spitting these terrible words in his face.

"Get up" Ordered Crowley, but Aziraphale was too shocked to do anything, so Crowley decided to use force and put Aziraphale on his feet and turned him against the wall, his cheek hitting roughly the cold surface.

He felt Crowley's hands grabbing his hips, leaving bruises. Crowley snapped his fingers and made Aziraphale's pants disappear. The angel panicked and began to struggle. 

"No no, please Crowley stop, I don't want... P-pleeeaaaaase… » begged Aziraphale

But Crowley refused to hear a word, so he pressed his hand against Aziraphale's mouth to muffle his cries. He spat in his hand to lubricate his cock and pushed his entire length into Aziraphale’s body in one thrust.

"That's-what- unfaithful-whores-deserves. » He punctuated each word with a brutal thrust. Aziraphale cried out in pain against the demon's hand. Aziraphale could feel Crowley's drunk breath burning his neck. The demon's breathing accelerated and so did his thrusts. He moaned as he neared his release, pushing his cock deep in Aziraphale's Body. After a few seconds, he pulled out his cock and moved him away from the angel who collapsed to the ground, sobbing with empty eyes.

After a few minutes, breathless, Crowley realized the macabre scene in front of him; his angel full of bruises, blood running from his mouth and down his legs. Panicked, Crowley rushed to the angel who backed away in despair. Crowley had his heart broken by this backward movement, his angel was afraid of him. 

Despite Aziraphale's fear, Crowley knelt down and took Aziraphale in his arms, hugging him and whispering "I'm sorry, i'm so sorry, please forgive me my love, please..." the tears running down his cheeks.Aziraphale sighed out of strength, "Why did you do this to me, I loved you so much..."


End file.
